


Here

by lunaxluv



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Gordie deals with his brother's death with the help of his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A song to listen to while reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2URIAPegF4  
> (Chasing Cars - Sleeping At Last)

Chris Chambers had been stamped with the word nobody on his forehead when he was born. Coming from a family who lived in a run down house with an alcoholic dad and a bully for a brother, he didn't have much of a shot in life. But Gordie did. And Chris had done all he could to make him remember that.

"Gordie?"

Chris had been woken up one night, his bedroom dimly lit from the full moon and the window open as he saw a tall slim figure tumble into his room.

"Yeah, it's me." Gordie's voice filled his ears.

Earlier that day, Gordie's older brother had been killed in a car accident. Chris had gone over to see him, but he was shut in his room and wouldn't come out.

Chris sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dark as Gordie sat down next to him on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, and Chris whispered back."Okay."

Gordie kicked off his shoes and laid down next to him, his face blank as he stared up to the ceiling. The room was silent, cool air coming in from the open window. The only sounds you could hear were the crickets chirping.

And so they laid there; they laid there in silence until it was broken. The sounds of Gordie's sobs soon flooded Chris's ears. Gordie had turned on his side, away from Chris, his body shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

This happened for the next few days. Gordie would sneak into Chris's room and they would lay there. Sometimes Chris would talk, or Gordie would make up stories, and sometimes they said nothing.

"Is life always this hard?" Gordie asked one night.

"Just when you're a kid."

Gordie didn't respond. A few seconds later the sound of laughter filled Chris's room.

"That's bull."

Chris joined in on laughing, and soon Gordie's laughs became cries, and Chris was there to comfort him.

He was always there.


End file.
